Handymanshipping birth of sextuplets
by handymanshipper
Summary: It is what title says I have changed mind just slightly on backstory on births of some of my couples kids. T because I am paranoid this one is because of C-section mention. Handymanshipping is Daisy and Tracey. Daisy is Misty's eldest sister and Tracey is guy who was with Ash and Misty in orange islands.


Birth of Daisy and Tracey's sextuplets

Authors note: I had written a story I didn't like upon rereading it. I have changed my mental back story a bit and decided on official dates that are different dates with in same year for few of couples I choose. This is handymanshipping story mostly.

disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon people own

Join us in newly built house in expanded era of pallet town with newly built road to Cerulean city. March 15th 6 am Daisy shakes Tracey and says, " Tracey wake up now and take me to hospital now."

Tracey groggily says "What's wrong? It is to soon."

Daisy replied, "Seriously your wife here is pregnant with 6 babies. I like know it is 3 months to soon get up now."

Tracey sprang up out of bed and said, "Yes mam."

They got in car and drove to the Cerulean city hospital. They where both silently freaking out knowing it was to soon. If Daisy knew what was wrong she would have told Tracey. She just knew she had to go to hospital. Tracey was terrified. When Daisy was aware of a contraction she screamed when they where almost there she had really no clue she was already into labor. She had screamed 10 times by time they got to hospital with traffic was only about an hour trip.

At hospital Tracey explained that Daisy was already having contractions and that it was 3 months early and how they where expecting sextuplets. Daisy was immediately put into a room and the doctors where notified immediately they where already aware of this possibility. However know one had realized Daisy was already in full blown labor just yet. She had been contracting all night and wasn't aware. She had been awoken by contraction but it didn't click till they where in car weird feeling that had become painful was contractions.

Daisy lead doctor comes into the room and says, " Mam I am just going to take a look."

Daisy nods then screams as another contraction hits. The doctor lifted Daisy 's gown and saw that one of babies head was already right there.

Doctor said, " Mam you are going to have to push the doctors and nurses are ready it is what it is."

Tracey leaned over and kissed Daisy on the forehead. Daisy pushed twice and her first girl was handed over to her team. The doctor informed Daisy that she would have to push again. Two more pushes and second girl was out and handed to her team. Daisy was told to do it again. She pushed twice again as contraction hit and third baby girl was handed to her team this had only taken 10 mintues in total. Daisy passed out.

Tracey said, " Daisy wake up honey."

no response Doctors immediately shoed Tracey out and prepped Daisy quickly for emergency C-section to take care of the three boys.

Tracey wasn't allowed to be there do to emergency of situation. Tracey took the opportunity to call Ash and Misty at cerulean city gym.

Ash and Misty said, "Hello."

Tracey said, " Hi and I am sorry. I know I told you I would call you right away when Daisy went into labor but there was no time by time we got here she was already in full out labor. She delivered 3 girls and passed out. She has been taken into emergency C-section for the boys. The girls are being evaluated. Before you two come let dewgong and maril know. They should be in the pool at our house."

Misty said, " oh ok. I am angry at you but I do get it."

Ash with pikachu in his lap said, " I know Misty she will see you at hospital in 10 minutes despite her own state. I will go tell dewgong and maril. Then be there with you."

The phone was hung up. Then the nurse came out and said, " Tracey you can go see your girls now if you want but beware they are in incubators and on oxygen. Right now are doing ok but expect up and downs.

Tracey said," Thank you. I will go see them. However warning my sister in law is coming and well she is a handful. She isn't coming to deliver yet. I didn't question it. Her husband will show up a little later he is doing me a favor. Her name is Misty."

Nurse said, "Oh I have heard about them I had no clue they where related to you two but I do see a little resemblance."

Tracey got up to go see his baby girls in nicu. He looked at his baby girls and they looked precious but helpless. All three girls where in one incubator snuggled together as this was the hospital that specialized in multiple births. each with tiny little hospital bracelets that said family name and baby A, B, and C. Another nurse came in and said, " Daisy is in recovery room and boys are being evaluated."

Tracey nodded and went to check on Daisy. Tracey brushed Daisy's hair out of her face Daisy groaned. then said," What happened?"

Tracey asked," Are you ok honey?"

Daisy replied, " I don't even know where I am. I know I am Daisy and you are my hubby Tracey that's it."

Tracey kissed her head and said, "Daisy you are in hospital and just had 6 babies try and get some rest."

Daisy nodded and closed her eyes. Misty showed up as nurse was explaining to Tracey why Daisy was so confused. Tracey didn't fully get it but nodded his head anyway.

Misty asked," Tracey how long is my sis going to be in this dump and took me 25 minutes to get anywhere with people here."

Tracey said, " Listen here I don't want hear your mouth you will behave. At the moment Daisy isn't well. I have six babies in the nicu. Daisy went into labor that she was lucky didn't kill her. Being here saved her life. At moment she remembers me and herself and just needs rest. You can see her but be quite and I will take you to see your nieces and nephews when Ash shows up. Daisy was being sewn up when you arrived. No noise and you can sit in room with your sister for few minutes while I check on my boys."

Misty said," Ok I promise I am sorry I didn't know."

Tracey said," Now you do and you can explain to Ash gest of what's going on. Just don't be surprised if Daisy doesn't remember you if she wakes up she will eventually."

Tracey brought Misty into Daisy's room and Misty sat quietly in a chair. Tracey checked on his boys and returned to Daisy's room knowing Daisy may freak if he wasn't there when she woke up.

Ash showed up without pikachu. Misty asked, "Ash where is pikachu?"

Ash replied, "He is with dewgong and maril."

Misty nodded. Then nurse came in and said,"Excuse me Tracey I need you to fill out the birth names."

Tracey said, "Sure not a problem."

The babies names where as following Aliza Rose, Jacey Lilac, Keleena Tulip, Noah Birch, Michah Elm and Leland Oak.

After Tracey finished paperwork he said, "Ash and Misty I will take you to see your nieces and nephews but warning they are tiny and hooked up to machines to help them breathe try not to freak out."

Misty said, "I get it."

Ash nodded and gave apologetic look. Tracey without a word said don't worry about it causing Ash to sigh in relief.

Tracey pointed out where they where and then left to return to Daisy he was terrified to leave her alone given circumstances. Right after Tracey left Misty puked on Ash it was just something she ate didn't agree with her.

Tracey had returned to Daisy side shortly after Daisy woke up. Daisy asked, "Tracey are the babies ok?"

Tracey replied, "At the moment they are doing fine. How are you feeling love?"

Daisy said," I feel ok but confused I remember somethings but not others."

Tracey said, "You have had a long day it is ok to be like that. Would you like me to have a nurse get you something to eat."

Daisy nodded. Tracey fetched a nurse and let her know Daisy was awake and that she was hungry and clearly feeling a little better. The nurse went to do vitals on Daisy which where much improved and then got her some dinner. Daisy was given some dinner. Ash and Misty returned to Daisy's room. Daisy looked at Tracey nervously. Tracey reminded Daisy who they where. Daisy nodded though was just trusting Tracey. Ash handed Tracey a sandwich and said, " I know you haven't eaten all day."

Tracey replied. "Thank you.

It was about a month before Daisy could leave the hospital and Tracey altered between looking at his babies and being with Daisy. It was another 2 months before the sextuplets where allowed to come home. Fast forward to the sextuplet second birthday and proud parents where looking at the cake and remising about the day that got them here.

The End


End file.
